


One Month

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Month

It had been a month since you’d left that cheap motel with Crowley. Never in your life did you imagine that some of the best times in your life would be with the King of Hell. Before you had met him that day, you imagined the worst. Who wouldn’t? You didn’t imagine how attractive he was, how enjoyable his presence was, or that he had such a sense of humor Of course, he had a temper, as well. You’d seen it a couple times- never directed at you, however.

He’d given you your own room in hell, not that you really used it. It was nice, though, if you really wanted to get away. At first his lackeys, as you’d taken to calling them, had hated it. They down right loathed you. Over a few days, you’d befriended a couple of them. 

You were still a hunter. Hell, you’d even had a demon tag along a time or two. It confused you, a lot. There were days where you shut Crowley out. You had been raised in this life. You had been taught that demons were bad, monsters were bad, etc, etc. Yet, you’d met demons who weren’t all that awful. A few were more pleasant to be around than some humans you knew. Crowley was just like any businessman you would meet you figured.

The Winchesters had gotten in touch with you a few days ago, having ignored you after you simply ditched them. You probably hurt their egos. At the moment, you and Crowley were sitting in a local bar, waiting for them. It was a weeknight, so it wasn’t all that full. You had a clear shot of the door, so you would know exactly when they walked in. 

“I don’t know why you agreed to this.” Crowley sulked. “It’s not like they’ve kept in touch this whole time.”

You rolled your eyes, sipping your drink. “Crowley, _stop_. I’m still a hunter, if you haven’t forgotten. They’re hunters, as well. It’s a courtesy.” Sighing, you sat back and crossed your legs.

He licked his lips and swirled his whiskey. “This _better_ be good.” He remarked. “We could be off having a blast elsewhere, sans the _Winchesters_.” You patted his hand gently. If he didn’t have business that he needed to attend to, he’d gotten in the habit of showing you different places. You’d been all over, and actually got to enjoy places. As opposed to just hunting and getting out.  "Hopefully this is over with quick so we can be on our way.“

You hadn’t been paying attention, so you didn’t notice the boys walk up. “Hot date tonight?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You have _no_ idea.” Crowley replied.

You slapped his arm playfully. “Be nice.” You told him. Sighing, you looked over to them. “So, what can we do for you guys?” Smiling, you motioned for them to sit.

“It’s ’ _we_ ’ now? Because, if I recall, we asked _you_ here. _Not_ him.” Dean pointed out. “We wanted to know where you’ve been this past month.” He shrugged.

You crossed your arms. “Here. There. Hunting. Relaxing.” That was the short version, anyway.  "When I want some serious down time, I go spend some time in Hell.“ The look on Dean’s face was one of shock, and horror. "If I catch wind of a hunt, either I head out alone, or Jenna goes with me. _Sometimes_ we have the night off, so we hit up some town with something going on. We’ve gone to concerts, fairs, things like that.” They probably guessed you’d been slacking in the hunting department.

Sam looked surprised, but not down the same mind set as Dean. “ _So_ , things are going well?” He asked, trying to keep things friendly.

“Do you mean am I keeping her chained up somewhere? No, you _bloody buffoon._ ” Crowley told him. “She’s free to do as she pleases. I’m not her keeper.” He shrugged. Dean was observing the two of you, sitting back, one arm slung over the back of his chair.

You finished the last sip of your drink and smiled towards Crowley. “Would you mind getting me a refill, and maybe a couple beers for the boys?” Sliding your glass to him with one finger, he knew that you wouldn’t take no for an answer. Once he was at the bar, you looked at Sam and Dean, eyes narrowed. “You were just _checking_ in on me? After not hearing from you for a _month_?” For some reason, something felt off.

“Y/N, we were just worried about you. I mean, we thought that _maybe_ you’d come back. Or at least let us know how you were doing.” Sam explained. “Who would think a hunter and the King of Hell would… _ya know_.”

“….What?” You blinked at him.

Dean sat forward. “You’re _with_ him. Aren’t you?” Judging by the tone of his voice, he was pissed. “You are the King of Hell’s little _toy_ , huh?”

The look on your face shifted. “Dean Winchester, you _better_ lose that tone with me.” You snapped. “He is a friend. Is he not allowed to have them?” You looked annoyed. “I’m _enjoying_ myself. What’s so wrong with that? I’ve even met a few demons I’d consider friends.” That was a bold thing to say to him.

Both of them stared at you, not trying to hide any emotion that went across their face. “ _Wait_.” Dean let out a half chuckle. “I thought I just heard you say that you have demon _friends_.”

You nodded. “I even hunt with a couple. They’ve helped me wipe out a vamps nest, take down a couple witches, and a werewolf.” They’d had a little too much fun with it, but they got it done.

Crowley reappeared, all the drinks held expertly. “Here you go, dove.” He handed you your drink to you and left their beers on the table. “What did I walk in on?” Sitting down, he watched you three shift a bit.

Dean took a swig of his beer before leaning forward a bit and staring at Crowley. “Are you and Y/N sleeping together?” He asked, obviously not believing you.

“Are you _stupid_ , Squirrel?” Your companion asked, his voice low and smooth. “Not only is that _none_ of your business, as I’m sure if she wanted you to know about her sex life, she’d tell you….but why on _Earth_ do you think I’d tell you who I choose to allow in my bed?” You knew him well enough to know that this meeting was almost over. “I have almost everything I need for you. After that, you can bloody forget about my help.” He stood up, leaving his drink untouched. “Let’s go, Y/N. If we go, we can attend that play you were talking about.” Crowley’s voice was far different when addressing you.

You stood, taking Crowley’s arm as he offered it. “I’ll talk to you later. I’ll give you time to cool off, and maybe comprehend that not _everything_ is all cookie cutter as you’d like to believe. Enjoy your drinks.” The two of you walked towards the exit, leaving the boys staring at your backs.


End file.
